The Happiest Woman On Earth
by wendykei
Summary: ShinShi, terjemahan dari "The Love I'm Not Used To". Shinichi dan Shiho memulai hidup baru mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi, Shiho yang tidak biasa mencinta dan dicinta merasa hubungan ini aneh, dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Shinichi! Belum lagi, Shiho masih punya rahasia dari satu tahun yang lalu, yang bahkan ia sendiri pun lupa...
1. Shinichi-kun dan Shiho-chan

Halo semuanya!

Cerita ini adalah terjemahan dari "The Love I'm Not Used To", spesial untuk pecinta ShinShi/AiCon yang dari Indonesia! Dan karena ini terjemahan, jadi updatenya akan cepat dan sering! Selamat membaca, dan ditunggu review nya ya J xxx -wendykei-

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: SHINICHI-KUN DAN SHIHO-CHAN**

 **Kudou Shinichi**

"Meong...meong..."

 _Argh, pasti anak kucing itu lagi! Sudah empat hari ini berisik sekali setiap pagi!_

"Meonggg...meongggg...MEONGGGGGG..."

 _Ah, baiklah_ , pikirku dengan gusar. Sambil menggerutu, aku bangun dari tempat tidurku yang anehnya terasa sangat nyaman. Aneh karena tempat tidurku hanya terasa nyaman di pagi hari, terlebih lagi di pagi yang dingin seperti ini. Ah, musim gugur pasti akan datang sebentar lagi.

Masih setengah tidur, aku membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela kamarku. Cahaya matahari yang cerah memasuki kamarku, membuatku memicingkan mata. Aku mencari-cari kucing yang menyebalkan itu, yang biasanya duduk manis di tembok pemisah rumahku dan rumah Agasa Hakase.

Hanya saja, bukan cuma anak kucing itu yang menyita pandangaku…

"Pus…pus…kucing manis… Kamu pasti lapar ya? Sepertinya kamu baru di sekitar sini, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya," ujar gadis itu, sambil mengelus-elus anak kucing berwarna oranye yang sekarang kelihatan sangat bahagia. Anak kucing itu menyeruput susu dengan rakus, dan entah mengapa pemandangan itu membuat perutku lapar. Tak kusangka aku bisa tergiur melihat seekor anak kucing minum susu…

Tetapi, pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari gadis itu. Gadis yang tadi malam kujadikan kekasihku. Aku tersenyum, mengingat bagaimana aku hampir kehilangan dia selamanya ketika dia meninggalkan rumah Agasa Hakase empat hari yang lalu. Sinar matahari menyentuh wajahnya, membuatku menyadari betapa cantiknya kekasihku itu.

Hanya saja, kecantikannya tidak memudarkan naluri tajam Black Organisation nya. Dalam waktu 10 detik, dia menyadari bahwa aku mengawasinya dari jendela rumahku, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Aku melambai padanya, yang tidak ia balas. Malah, gadis itu beranjak masuk ke dalam rumah Agasa Hakase. Senyumku memudar, heran akan tingkah lakunya.

Aku kembali berbaring di ranjangku, berencana untuk memejamkan kembali mataku selama beberapa menit ketika sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam telepon genggamku.

 _Haibara Ai: Sarapan?_

Ah, aku lupa mengganti namanya di teleponku. Harus kulakukan secepatnya!

 _OK_ , begitu balasanku kepada pesannya. Aku melompat turun dari ranjangku secepatnya, dan bersiap-siap sebelum aku berjalan ke rumah Agasa Hakase. Kubuka pintu gerbang rumah itu, yang AKHIRNYA dibetulkan setelah sekian lama aku masuk dan keluar lewat pintu belakang, dan mataku bertemu dengan mata pirus gadis itu.

Rambut cokelat keemasannya terlihat sangat cantik pagi itu. Aku tersenyum, mendekatinya yang sedang mempersiapkan dua mangkuk bubur telur. Kalau melihat anak kucing yang minum susu tadi sudah membuatku tergiur, maka aroma sedap bubur itu membuat perutku berkeriuk lapar.

"Hakase tidak ikut sarapan?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Tadi dia sudah keluar pagai-pagi sekali. Itulah kenapa aku punya porsi lebih untuk bubur ini," ujarnya, dengan nada dingin seperti biasa.

Aku merasa sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, karena aku dengan bodohnya berharap bahwa bubur ini sengaja dia buat untuk sarapan pagiku. Hah, mana mungkin dia akan berbuat seperti itu kepada pria yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu menjadi kekasihnya.

Selama beberapa menit, kami berdua makan dalam diam. Haibara sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya, sedangkan aku sibuk memandanginya. Beberapa kali, aku memergokinya melirik kepadaku, dan wajahnya sedikit memerah setiap kali hal itu terjadi.

"Hei, menurutku, karena sekarang kita sudah kembali ke tubuh dewasa kita, bolehkan aku memanggilmu…Shiho-chan?"

Haibara tersedak mendengar nama _Shiho-chan._ Cepat-cepat aku memberikannya selembar tisu dan segelas air mineral untuk menenangkannya.

" _Shiho-chan?!_ Dapat dari mana ide itu?!" ujarnya dengan keras. Aku menaikkan alisku dengan bingung.

"Lho, bukannya kamu…" kurasakan pipiku menghangat,"...kekasihku?"

Kini gantian dia yang memandangku, wajahnya merona merah jambu. Lalu, dia kembali menatap mangkuk buburnya, menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman tertahan. Aku nyengir dan meraih dagunya dengan jemariku.

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi malam? Jangan menghindari pandangaku. Aku mau melihat tawamu, tangismu, semuanya tentang kamu…"

"Oh, jangan ulangi lagi! Memalukan, tahu!" katanya, wajahnya menjadi lebih merah lagi.

"Jadi? Boleh, ya? Aku akan memanggilmu Shiho-chan, dan kau akan memanggilku Shinichi-kun…"

Dia menghembuskan nafas, "Terserah maumu apa, deh…"

"Panggil namaku kalau begitu…"

"Eh?"

 _"Shiho-chan!"_

Pipinya memerah lagi mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulutku. "Baiklah, baiklah, _Shinichi-kun!_ "

Hatiku melembung bahagia mendengar namaku disebut oleh suaranya yang begitu indah. Gadis itu memandangku dengan mata yang terpicing, dan melengos dingin.

"Oh ya, kau ada acara hari Jumat ini?" tanyaku, ketika Shiho membawa mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong ke tempat cuci piring.

"Hm…sepertinya. Kenapa?"

"Ah tidak. Ujian masuk universitasku akan diadakan pada hari Jumat pagi. Aku berpikir ingin merayakan kebebasanku dari ujian dengan kamu. Eh…mungkin kita bisa pergi…menonton film? Atau…uh…makan siang?" sambungku, dengan jantung yang berdebar semakin cepat.

Shiho terdiam. Aku semakin gelisah, berharap cemas agar Shiho tidak menolak ajakanku.

"Me…menonton film? Makan siang? Uh, mm…boleh kok, kenapa tidak? Aku suka dua-duanya…" ujar Shiho dengan nada suara yang dibuat-buat.

Tetapi aku tidak peduli, yang penting dia tidak menolak ajakanku. Aku menyeringai, mulai berpikiran jahil.

"Oke kalau begitu. Senangnya, aku akan berkencan denganmu…"

"Ken…kencan? Tunggu, Shinchi-kun, bu…bukannya kau bilang kau ingin merayakan…"

Aku memotong perkataannya dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi kirinya.

"Sampai ketemu hari Jumat kalau begitu, Shiho-chan…" ujarku, sambil berjalan keluar dari rumah Agasa Hakase. Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku dengan jahil, membuatnya terlihat semakin frustrasi karena ia tidak bisa berpura-pura dingin lagi seperti biasanya.

Sepertinya aku akan banyak bersenang-senang dengan kekasih baruku ini…

* * *

 **Uh, Shinichi nakal! Jangan lupa review, follow, dan favourite ya! Terima kasih! xxx -wendykei-**


	2. Musim Gugur Itu, Cintaku Bersemi

Halo semua!

Chapter kedua nih! Mereka akan berkencan – bagaimana ya kencan pertama mereka? Selamat membaca! xxx -wendykei-

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: MUSIM GUGUR ITU, CINTAKU BERSEMI**

 **Miyano Shiho**

Biarkan aku meluruskan semua ini..

Kudou Shinichi adalah kekasih pertamaku. Terakhir kalinya aku merasa dicintai adalah ketika Akemi-neechan masih hidup, dua tahun yang lalu. Selama dua tahun selanjutnya, aku hanya bisa memandangi Shinichi dari kejauhan, terus-menerus merasa tidak berarti di matanya dan mencemburui Ran-san, yang kupikir dicintai setengah mati oleh Shinichi.

Dan sekarang, pria yang sama memanjakan aku, dan memperlakukan aku seperti aku wanita tercantik di dunia…

Bayangkan, setengah dari hidupku, aku dihantui oleh rasa takut dan kesepian. Tiba-tiba, aku bebas melakukan hal apapun, dengan bonus seorang kekasih yang ganteng, detektif ternama, dan mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatinya. Semuanya terasa aneh! Tidak biasa untukku!

Karena itulah aku tidak bisa jujur padanya masalah semangkuk bubur untuk sarapan itu. Entah mengapa, aku tidak bisa memberitahunya bahwa aku MEMANG SENGAJA memasak bubur itu untuknya, dan bukan porsi lebih yang Agasa Hakase tinggalkan.

Huh, aku kira menjadi kekasihnya akan membuatku perempuan paling bahagia di dunia. Siapa yang tahu kalau berpacaran itu begitu ruwet! Sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur, memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan supaya aku bisa menunjukkan rasa cintaku kepada Shinichi.

Aku bingung. Benar-benar bingung!

* * *

 **Jumat, Kencan Pertama…**

"Tidak. Ini tidak bagus. Yang ini membuatku terlihat gemuk. Ah, dan yang ini akan mengingatkannya kepada hari-hariku di Black Organisation. Tidak, ini pun tidak, itu pun tidak bagus, ahhh… "

Sudah lima belas menit aku membongkar isi lemari pakaianku, mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk kukenakan. Aku menggunakan keahlianku sebagai ilmuwan dengan melakukan riset di internet untuk pakaian apa yang harus kukenakan pada kencan pertama, yang kusesali habis-habisan sesudahnya. Semua tips yang diberikan menunjukkan bahwa aku harus bepenampilan manis supaya kencanku terkesima melihatku.

Masalahnya, tidak ada ilmuwan yang membeli atasan _tank_ top dan rok mini, berpikir bahwa mereka akan berkencan di akhir minggu. Tidak pernah terjadi. Dan karena itulah, aku panik setengah mati.

Setelah hampir sepuluh pasang baju terlempar di ranjangku, aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan gaun putih yang kupadu dengan jaket kuning. Hari itu adalah hari pertama musim gugur, dan cuaca akan mendingin nanti sore.

"Wah, kamu cantik sekali, Ai-kun! Berkencan dengan Shinichi hari ini?"

Ah, tentu saja. Aku lupa bahwa di rumah ini ada seorang kakek yang rasa penasarannya tinggi sekali. Aku memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Ahaha…iya Hakase. Aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini, tidak perlu menungguku. Aku membawa kunci rumah."

"Oh, tentu saja! Tidak perlu pulang cepat-cepat! Kalau Ai-kun dengan Shinichi-kun, saya tidak perlu merasa khawatir, karena kalau sampai ada apa-apa denganmu, saya bisa dengan mudah menghukum Shinichi-kun…"

Sangat menyeramkan karena Agasa Hakase mengucapkan ancaman itu dengan sebuah senyuman…

Shinichi menjemputku tepat jam 3 sore, sesuai janjinya. Dia terlihat sangat ganteng, seperti biasa. Mengenakan T-Shirt hitam dan celana _jeans_ , Shinichi melampirkan jaket biru favoritnya ketika ia keluar dari mobil ayahnya. Sepertinya, Shinichi telah berhasil mendapatkan izin mengemudi.

"Ke mana kita akan pergi? _Mall?_ " tanyaku, ketika Shinichi mulai menyetir. Ia tertawa pendek mendengar pertanyaanku.

" _Mall_? Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku bosan. Sudah, duduk saja dan kamu akan tahu waktu kita sampai di tempatnya nanti."

"Oh baiklah, Tuan Misterius. Menyebalkan sekali jika kau bertingkah seperti ini," ujarku. Shinichi tertawa, dan mengelus rambutku.

Tidak kusangka bahwa hubunganku dengan Shinichi tidak banyak berubah. Walaupun terasa agak canggung, kami masih bisa bercanda dan bercakap-cakap seperti ketika kami masih Haibara Ai dan Edogawa Conan. Ketika Shinichi memarkir mobilnya, aku tersenyum mengerti.

"Kamu tahu, kan?" Shinichi berkata dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya. Ingatanku teringat kepada pertanyannya padaku, di malam itu ketika Shinichi menyatakan cintanya padaku.

" _Jadi, kapan pertama kali kamu tahu bahwa kamu mencintai aku?"_

" _Eh? Hm…sebenarnya sudah agak lama, tetapi yang membuatku yakin adalah ketika kau menolongku di Akuarium Sumida. Ingat kan, ketika ada seorang lelaki besar yang tidak sengaja mendorongku sehingga aku jatuh dari tangga?"_

Dan tentu saja, Tuan Detektif Misterius itu membawaku ke Akuarium Sumida, tempat di mana aku jatuh cinta padanya untuk yang pertama kali. Aku tersenyum, mengekor Shinichi yang berjalan menuju antrian untuk membeli tiket masuk.

"Eh? Shinichi, kan?"

Shinichi dan aku menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil Shinichi itu. Hatiku merosot ketika melihatnya. Seorang gadis. _Gadis itu…_

Oh tidak…

* * *

 **Jadi, siapa "gadis" yang membuat Shiho terkejut? Jangan lupa review nya ya** **J** **Terima kasih banyak semuanya! xxx -wendykei-**


	3. Menjadi Diri Sendiri

**Halo semuanya!**

 **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review dan menyambut cerita ini :) Chapter ketiga nih - bagaimana ya kencan pertama mereka? Selamat membaca, xxx -wendykei-**

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3: MENJADI DIRI SENDIRI**

 **Shinichi Kudou**

"Ran?"

Gadis itu berdiri di hadapanku, tersenyum cerah seperti biasa. Ia memandangku dan Shiho bergantian, terlihat senang seperti bertemu kawan lama.

"Se-sedang apa kamu di sini…sendirian?"

Entah mengapa aku tergagap. Mungkin karena aku menyadari Shiho perlahan menundukkan kepalanya setelah dia melihat Ran.

"Oh tidak, aku sedang bersama Sonoko, tapi kebetulan kami bertemu dengan Kyogoku-san dan keponakannya. Jadi...ya, karena mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua!"

Shiho terdiam di sebelahku, dan jantungku berdebar tak menentu.

"Kamu sendiri? Oh aku thau…" Ran memandang kami dengan senyuman jahil, "kencan pertama, ya kan? Ah, aku minta maaf karena aku sudah mengganggu kencan kalian!" sambungnya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Shiho yang, entah mengapa, terlihat tertarik sekali dengan lantai tempat kami berpijak. Ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada Ran, bulu kudukku merinding.

 _Senyum itu,_ batinku, _senyum sarkastik yang menunjukkan bahwa dia merasa sangat tidak senang!_

"Ahahaha...iya Ran-san, hari ini adalah kencan pertama kami. Oh ya, Shinichi," dia menyikutku, sedikit terlalu keras, "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Kau masuk duluan, akan kutelepon nanti setelah aku selesai..."

Itulah nada suara dingin "Haibara" yang dulu selalu digunakannya untuk berbicara denganku. Hatiku merasa sedikit kesal melihat kelakuannya.

Dan dia membingungkan aku dengan sikapnya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Suatu waktu dia bisa menjadi sangat manis, dan waktu lainnya dia menjadi dingin dan judes. Kukira hari ini akan berlalu tanpa masalah setelah aku melihatnya memakai sebuah gaun cantik yang aku yakin tidak akan dipakainya pada saat ia masih menjadi "Haibara", dan berperilaku manis sepanjang hari. Aku mendesah panjang.

 _Cewek..._

* * *

 **Ran Mouri**

Kupandangi Shiho-chan yang berjalan pergi, dan aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Marahkah dia karena aku di sini? Tapi tentu saja, hari ini adalah kencan pertama mereka, dan di sinilah aku, melambaikan tanganku kepada kekasih barunya yang, perlu diingat, pernah menyatakan cintanya padaku bertahun-tahun yang lalu di depan Big Ben.

"Shinichi...Kenapa tidak kita menunggu di sini saja?" usulku. Kalau aku jadi Shiho-chan, aku akan merasa sangat marah jika kekasih baruku berjalan dengan perempuan lain.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti dia, Ran. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan…"

Aku terdiam, memandangi teman masa kecilku itu. Raut wajahnya kusam, seperti terbebani oleh pikirannya sendiri. Beberapa kali dia mendesah, tanpa mengambil satu langkah pun ke dalam gedung akuarium. Aku heran, apa yang bisa membuat detektif jenius itu kebingungan?

 _Oh tentu saja_ , bantinku, _lelaki yang satu ini tidak bisa membaca hati wanita yang dicintainya!_

"Shi...Shiho-chan...berubah, ya?" tanyaku.

"Itulah yang membuatku bingung. Satu menit dia sangat manis, dan menit berikutnya dia menjadi dingin. Dan caranya dia berpakaian…bukannya aku tidak suka, karena aku suka dengannya apapun adanya dia. Tetapi aku merasa dia tidak nyaman dengan dirinya yang sekarang, dan denganku…" said Shinichi.

Aku tersenyum, mulai mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku cari Shiho-chan, ya? Di sini toiletnya agak jauh, aku takut kalau dia tersasar," ujarku sambil bergegas pergi.

 _Aku harus bicara dengannya,_ batinku, _aku harus memberitahunya sesuatu yang penting!_

Aku tahu Shiho-chan berbohong tentang pergi ke toilet. Dalam hatiku, aku berdoa semoga dia masih di sekitaran sini, dan tidak pulang ke rumahnya ketika dia berpikir bahwa kencan pertamanya hancur. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam ketika aku, terengah-engah, menemukannya duduk di sebuah bangku panjang.

Perlahan, aku menghampirinya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini? "

Shiho-chan terkejut mendapati kehadiranku. Wajahnya memang cantik sekali, harus kuakui. Dan dia pun sangat pandai. Tak heran kalau Shinichi bisa jatuh cinta sekeras itu padanya.

"Kenapa tidak." Nada suara itu. Nada suara "Haibara" yang aku kenal.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menganggu kencan pertamamu. Aku melihat Shinichi, dan memanggilnya, lalu aku menyadari kau ada bersamanya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

Shiho-chan terdiam. Aku memandangnya, dan ekspresi wajahnya persis seperti wajah gadis kecil yang berambut pirang keemasan yang dulu kukira membenciku itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ran-san," ujarnya, akhirnya memecahkan kesunyian, "mungkin aku juga bisa menghancurkan kencan pertama kami. Aku tidak mau membayangkan, tetapi aku tidak akan merasa heran jika Shinichi meninggalkan aku di tengah kencan ini dengan marah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus bertindak pada waktu kencan pertama, apalagi untuk menjadi kekasih yang baik…"

Angin musim kemarau berhembus ketika Shiho-chan selesai berucap. Kukira dia hanya cemburu melihatku menyapa Shinichi, kekasihnya yang sudah dia cintai selama bertahun-tahun. Ternyata...

"Dan…dan aku kira kalau aku bisa menjadi gadis yang manis, kekasih yang memasak sarapan untuknya, gadis yang memakain gaun yang cantik – dia akan mencintaiku. Sebab gadis seperti itulah yang…pernah dia…cintai-"

"Itu tidak benar, Shiho-chan!" ujarku, memotong kalimatnya, "Sama sekali tidak benar! Shinichi mencintai kau apa adanya dirimu, dan aku yakin dia tidak mau kau merasa tidak nyaman berada di sampingnya, atau kau merasa terbebani untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuknya. Sebab tanpa mencoba pun, kau sudah yang terbaik untuk Shinichi. Itulah mengapa dia memilihmu, bukan?"

Shiho-chan memandangku dengan ekspresi terkejut. Lalu, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada langit musim gugur yang mulai memerah. Aku beranjak dari bangku itu, dan mengeluarkan ponselku.

"Ingat, jangan mencoba untuk menjadi orang lain untuk Shinichi. Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri, dan aku yakin Shinichi akan mencintaimu apa adanya. OK?"

Shiho-chan mengangguk, dan tersenyum. Tak pernah kusangka bahwa aku akan menasihati seorang ilmuwan jenius sepertinya tentang masalah cinta.

Tak heran kalau orang bilang cinta membuatmu bodoh…

* * *

 **Shiho Miyano**

Aku menghembuskan nafasku. Aku tidak tahu kalau berpacaran akan serumit ini. Akan kupilih membuat obat-obatan dari pada berpacaran jika aku tahu begini jadinya.

Tapi setelah kupikir, memang aku tidak pernah berpacaran sebelumnya, dan aku sudah membuat obat selama setengah hidupku. Itulah mungkin mengapa aku sangat ahli dalam membuat obat dan bodoh masalah cinta.

"Shihoooooooooo!"

 _Detektif bodoh itu! Untuk apa dia meneriakkan namaku seperti itu di tempat umum, memalukan sekali!_

"Shinichi-kun!"

Dia berhenti, menoleh ke arahku, dan menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

"Jangan bilang kamu tersasar mencari toilet?" ujarnya, dengan nada suara kesal yang persis sama seperti nada suara Conan.

 _Masih tidak tahu apa-apa dia. Apa yang kuharapkan dari detektif yang satu ini?_

"Iya, lalu aku menemukan bangku ini yang nyaman sekali untuk diduduki. Tidak boleh?" semburku. Aku tidak peduli lagi kalaupun dia tidak akan menyukai caraku berbicara seperti Haibara. Maka terkejutlah aku ketika aku melihat dia tersenyum padaku. Senyuman menawan yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Itu lebih baik," ujarnya.

"Apanya?"

"Caramu berbicara denganku. Karena itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Haibara...ah tidak, maksudku…Shiho-"

"Aku lebih suka Haibara," potongku cepat, "dan aku lebih suka memanggilmu Kudou-kun…"

Dia tersenyum lagi, dan mengangguk, "OK. Maafkan aku ya, aku rasa aku membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman dengan hubungan ini…"

Aku mendengus, "Jangan sok tahu, Tuan Detektif!"

Matahari yang hampir terbenam itu mengiringi langkah kami menuju ke tempat parkiran di mana mobil Shinichi berada. Shinichi menggodaku, mengatakan bahwa aku "terlalu manis untuk seleranya", dan aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia takut dengan "perilaku Haibara"-ku.

Kami beradu mulut, dan mungkin kami tidak terlihat seperti pasangan yang saling mencintai, tetapi semua itu tidak penting. Karena kami tahu bahwa kami mencintai satu sama lain apa adanya. Tanpa ada yang palsu, tanpa ada yang dibuat-buat.

* * *

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! Ditunggu reviewnya, dan chapter selanjutnya juga tidak akan kalah seru :)** **Semoga suka dengan ceritanya ya. xxx -wendykei-**


	4. Rahasia Perempuan Berbaju Hitam

**Halo semuanya! Chapter 4 nya nih! Haibara dan Agasa Hakase pergi ke luar negeri, dan Shinichi SEHARUSNYA ditugaskan untuk menjaga rumah mereka – tapi apa yang kira-kira akan terjadi ya? Selamat membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya! Terima kasih, xxx -wendykei-**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4: RAHASIA PEREMPUAN BERBAJU HITAM**

 **Shinichi Kudou**

Aku menyendok sesuap sereal sambil memandanginya memaksa masuk baju-baju tebal ke dalam koper hitam kecil miliknya. Sudah pasti, menutup koper itu akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Sering aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ibuku selalu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menata koper, dan sepertinya aku menemukan jawabannya.

Benar saja, dengan susah payah ia mencoba menutup koper tersebut. Tak tahan, aku beranjak dari meja makan dan berjalan ke arahnya, lalu menekan kuat bagian atas koper bermasalah itu. Belum selesai aku menutup koper itu ketika dia membuka mulutnya untuk protes.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang aku tidak…"

"…butuh bantuanku?" ujarku, menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil menutup rapat koper tersebut. Gadis itu mendelik marah padaku.

"Baiklah, bayar aku kalau begitu. Belikan aku souvenir yang berhubungan dengan sepak bola. Kau kan pergi ke London, tidak akan susah mencarinya. Betul, Haibara?" kataku. Dia berputar membelakangiku – rambut cokelat keemasannya sangat cantik seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, Kudou-kun. Akan kulakukan, supaya aku tidak berhutang budi padamu."

Aku kembali ke meja makan dan menghabiskan sereal yang sudah agak lembek. Aku merasa lebih nyaman dengannya, semenjak kami kembali memanggil satu sama lain "Haibara" dan "Kudou-kun", dan dia kembali bertingkah laku normal. Itulah gadis yang aku cintai, dan aku tidak mau dia berubah.

Aku sedang mencuci mangkuk ketika kudengar Agasa Hakase membuka pintu depan, dan menarik kopernya sendiri.

"Sudah akan berangkat, Hakase?"

"Ah, ya Shinichi. Tolong jaga rumah saya selama saya dan Ai-kun pergi. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tidur di sini. Atau Akai-san bisa menjaga rumah ini, saya pun tidak keberatan… "

"AKU KEBERATAN!" sembur Haibara, mengejutkan aku dan Agasa Hakase, "Biarkan dia tinggal di rumahmu dan kau tinggal di sini!" sambungnya.

Aku dan Agasa Hakase berpandangan, dan mengangkat bahu. Walaupun sudah tahu bahwa Akai-san, atau yang diketahuinya dengan nama Moroboshi Dai, bukanlah orang jahat, sepertinya Haibara masih belum bisa memaafkannya karena Akai-san secara tidak langsung menyebabkan kematian kakaknya.

"Baiklah, Haibara. Aku akan tidur di sini. Oh ya, aku boleh memakai semua barang yang ada di sini kan?" ujarku sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, mengantarkan Haibara dan Agasa Hakase.

"Kalau berani kau sentuh komputerku, kau akan menjadi mayat, Kudou-kun," balas Haibara. Aku tersenyum.

"Ucapan selamat tinggal yang sangat hangat, ya?" ujarku, sebelum aku mengecup pipinya. Haibara terkejut, pipinya memerah, dan ia mencoba mengulum senyum. Jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat melihat senyumannya yang tertahan.

"Jangan macam-macam kau…"ujarnya, tetapi tak mampu menahan senyuman yang sepertinya tidak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Aku melambaikan tanganku ketika mereka memasuki taksi.

"Aku mencintaimu juga, Haibara!"

* * *

 **Sore Hari, Rumah Agasa Hakase**

Siapa yang sangka jika kerja keras Haibara dalam membuat obat APTX4869 akan membawanya dan Agasa Hakase ke London? Ilmuwan favoritku itu berhasil memodifikasi obat APTX4869 dan membuatnya sebagai ramuan anti penuaan, yang akan aku yakin sebentar lagi akan diperebutkan oleh perusahaan-perusahaan kosmetik di dunia.

Kubilang padanya untuk berterima kasih padaku karena aku adalah bahan percobaan obat APTX4869 dan juga penawarnya. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak bicara lagi padanya. Tak heran, itulah dia wanita yang mencuri hatiku…

 _Ding…_

 _Hmm…sepertinya ada email masuk,_ pikirku sambil berjalan menuju komputer Haibara. Aneh sekali dia, bisa-bisanya mengancam orang untuk tidak menyentuh komputernya walaupun dia sendiri lupa mematikannya. Kuangkat alisku ketika aku membaca subyek email tersebut.

"'Surat dari…diriku...satu tahun…yang lalu?'"

Sama sekali lupa dengan ancaman Haibara, aku mengklik email tersebut. Dan tentu saja, aku tidak berhasil membukanya karena komputer tersebut dilindungi _password._

Aku mengklik tombol "Password Hint", dan aku terkejut sekaligus senang ketika aku melihat "Sherlock Holmes, 4 huruf 4 nomor." Haha! Tidak ada satupun tentang Sherlock Holmes yang aku tidak tahu!

 _Tunggu saja kau, Haibara. Akan kubongkar hal mencurigakan apa yang kau lakukan, menulis email untuk dirimu sendiri!_

Aku mulai mencoba kombinasi huruf dan angka yang berhubungan dengan Sherlock Holmes. Dari mulai yang mudah hingga yang tersulit, yang aku yakin hanya fans berat Sherlcok Holmes akan mengetahuinya.

Maka, aku sangat bingung ketika tidak ada satupun kombinasi yang benar. Karena terlalu serius mencoba kombinasi angka dan huruf tersebut, tak kusadari bahwa aku sudah mencoba membuka komputernya sembilan kali. Jika aku memasukkan password yang salah sekali lagi, komputernya akan terkunci dan hanya Haibara yang bisa membukanya.

Dan bilamana itu terjadi, aku yakin Haibara tidak akan segan-segan membunuhku…

 _Ding dong…ding dong…ding dong…_

Ada seseorang yang menekan bel rumahku. Aku melongok dari jendela rumah Agasa Hakase, dan aku melihat seorang murid SMA berkulit gelap berdiri di depan rumahku.

"Oi, Hattori! Sedang apa kau di situ?" ujarku. Dia menengok ke arahku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Sedang apa KAU di situ, berada di rumah orang lain?"

"Hakase dan Haibara pergi ke luar negeri, dan aku disuruh menjaga rumah ini. Tunggu sebentar, akan kubuka pintu rumah Hakase. Datang ke sini saja..."

Hattori memasuki rumah Agasa Hakase, dan tidak bisa menahan kekagumannya pada barang-barang unik ciptaan Agasa Hakase. Aku menyuguhkan secangkir teh untuknya.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Kenapa? Setelah kau kembali menjadi Kudou Shinichi, aku tidak boleh mengunjungimu? Ah, ini pasti gara-gara kau sedang asyik berpacaran dengan gadis dari kantor detektif itu kan?"

Ketika itu, aku menyadari bahwa aku belum memberitahu Hattori bahwa kekasihku adalah Haibara, bukannya Ran.

"Sebenarnya, Hattori…aku, uh…aku berpacaran dengan Haibara…"

Cangkir teh yang hampir menyentuh bibir Hattori terhenti di tengah jalan, dan Hattori memandangku dengan pandangan kosong. Aku nyengir, dan aku ceritakan bagaimana aku menyadari bahwa aku mencintai Haibara, dan bahwa cintaku pada Ran sudah mendingin selama dua tahun terakhir itu. Hattori mengembalikan cangkir tehnya ke meja, mulutnya ternganga mendengar ceritaku.

"EHHH?! Kau berpacaran dengan gadis kecil itu? Ah, tidak, maksudku…gadis yang MENGECIL itu, karena dia seusia dengan kita kan? Tapi…tapi…wah, kejutan apa ini, Kudou Shinichi berpacaran dengan mantan anggota Black Organisation?!"

Aku tertawa garing mendengarnya.

"Aneh kan? Ketika aku bertemu dengannya dua tahun yang lalu, yang aku tahu hanyalah aku ingin melindunginya dari serigala ganas itu supaya aku bisa mendapatkan tubuh dewasaku. Mana kutahu kalau perasaan itu bersemi menjadi cinta… "

Hattori terdiam ketika ia meminum the hangatnya. Aku melirik komputer Haibara yang masih terkunci, dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Oi Hattori, bolehkah kau membantu aku? Ada misteri yang tidak bisa kupecahkan…"

Matanya berbinar-binar mendengar kata "misteri". Kujelaskan padanya tentang email yang Haibara terima, tentang password hint komputer tersebut, dan tentang ancaman Haibara. Hattori tertawa setelah aku selesai dengan penjelasanku.

"Jadi artinya, kalau kau memasukkan password yang salah satu kali lagi, pacar barumu akan membunuhmu ketika dia kembali di hari Sabtu?"

"Terima kasih untuk rangkuman yang sangat jelas sekali, dan benar itu yang akan terjadi…" ujarku dengan nada sarkastik.

Hattori meletakkan jarinya di dagu, dahinya berkerut. Otakku masih terus berputar, mencoba berpikir kombinasi apa lagi yang mungkin terlewatkan olehku.

"Tunggu dulu, Kudou. Gadis itu, apakah dia fans berat Sherlock Holmes?" tanya Hattori.

"Aku rasa dia tahu tentang Sherlock Holmes, tetapi dia tidak mania seperti aku. Itulah mengapa aku terkejut ketika hint nya…adalah…Sherlock…OH!"

Hattori memandangku dengan bingung ketika aku berlari menuju komputer dan mengetik kunci kombinasi yang baru saja kupikirkan. Akhirnya, komputer Haibara berhasil kuakses.

"Kau menemukannya? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hattori. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku menyadarinya ketika kau bertanya padaku apakah Haibara fans berat Sherlock Holmes. Semua kombinasi yang aku telah coba adalah fakta-fakta yang diketahui oleh penggemar Sherlock Holmes. Tetapi, seperti katamu, Haibara BUKAN penggemar berat Sherlock Holmes – artinya password itu adalah sesuatu tentang Sherlock Holmes yang ia ketahui dari orang lain. Kemungkinan besar dia mengetahuinya dariku, betul?"

Aku melanjutkan setelah menghela nafas, "Jadi aku ingat ketika dia disekap di Hotel Haido City, dia mencoba untuk menyalin data dari Black Organisation yang dilindungi oleh password. Ketika itu, obat APTX4869 belum jadi, dan orang-orang di Black Organisation menjuluki obat itu 'Detektif Percobaan. Aku menyuruhnya mencoba memasukkan 'Shellingford' karena Arthur Conan Doyle menggunakan nama itu sebelum ia menamakan detektifnya Sherlock Holmes."

"Jadi, aku menyimpulkan bahwa 'Sherlock Holmes di sini berarti obat yang akhirnya sudah jadi, obat yang dibawanya ke London pada saat ini – dan itulah password yang kita cari. APTX4869, betul kan?

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Hattori terbengong-bengong.

"Tak heran, kau memang Kudou Shinichi, detektif terbaik dari Timur!"

"Dan aku mendapatkan jawabannya karena kau, detektif terbaik dari Barat!"

Kuundang Hattori untuk makan malam hari itu, sebagain ungkapan terima kasihku karena dia telah menyelamatkan hidupku. Ketika aku berjalan keluar dari rumah, aku menoleh sekali lagi ke arah komputer itu, tidak mampu menahan rasa penasaranku tentang email dari Haibara. Tak sabar rasanya aku ingin segera menyudahi makan malamku, dan membaca email tersebut!

Pada saat itu, tentu saja, aku tidak tahu kesedihan apa yang akan kurasakan ketika aku membaca email tersebut malam itu…

* * *

 **Wah, email apa ya jadinya? Stay tune untuk Chapter 5 ya! Terima kasih lagi semuanya! xxx -wendykei-**

 **Balasan untuk guest review:**

Aicon: Seratus buat kamu, betul sekali! J

sherryai: Haha iya dong, karena itulah saya nulis fanfic ShinShi J Selamat membaca dan terima kasih untuk dukungannya!


	5. Kasus Penculikan Haibara Ai

Halo lagi semuanya J Saya harap kalian suka dengan chapter yang sebelumnya ya. Di chapter 5 ini, sesuatu terjadi pada Haibara! Bagaimana Shinichi akan bereaksi tentang penculikan kekasihnya? Selamat membaca, dan ditunggu reviewnya ya! xxx -wendykei-

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Aoyama Gosho-sensei does :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: KASUS PENCULIKAN HAIBARA AI**

 **Haibara Ai**

Aku membuka mataku ketika pesawat terbang yang kutumpangi mendarat di bandara Narita. Kudou-kun mengirim email padaku beberapa hari yang lalu, mengingatkanku untuk "tidur sebanyak mungkin di pesawat supaya aku tidak _jet lag_ ". Tentu saja aku tahu akan hal itu, karena aku dulu bersekolah di Amerika, dan sering terbang dari Jepang ke Amerika, dan sebaliknya. Walaupun begitu, hatiku terasa hangat mengetahui bahwa Kudou-kun memikirkan diriku.

Setelah aku dan Agasa Hakase memastikan bahwa koper kami tidak ada yang tertinggal, kami keluar dari airport untuk memanggil taksi. Namun, kami menemukan seseorang yang membawa papan bertuliskan "AGASA HIROSHI – IZU HOT SPRING." Aku dan Agasa Hakase berpandangan, sebelum memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Anu, nama saya Agasa Hiroshi, tapi saya tidak ingat memesan ruangan di Izu Hot Spring. Apakah papan ini untuk orang lain yang bernama sama dengan saya?"

Pria berkulit hitam itu memakai topi _baseball_ yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ia menjawab, "Oh, maaf kalau saya mengejutkan Tuan Agasa. Saya adalah wakil dari Beika Shopping Mall. Tetangga anda, Tuan Kudou Shinichi, mengikuti sebuah undian berhadiah atas nama Tuan Agasa, dan Tuan Agasa menang! Kami juga sudah mengkonfirmasi dengan Tuan Kudou Shinichi dan dia yang memberitahu kami untuk menjemput Tuan Agasa di bandara Narita hari ini."

Aku mengeriyitkan dahiku, mencoba mengingat di mana aku pernah mendengar suara pria itu. Aku memandang Agasa Hakase, yang wajahnya berubah dari bingung menjadi senang.

"Oh ya? Wah, saya tidak tahu kalau saya beruntung sekali! Ai-kun, mari kita pergi bersama-sama!" ujar Agasa Hakase bersemangat.

"Maaf, Tuan Agasa, saya rasa Nona ini tidak akan bisa pergi bersama kami karena kami hanya punya satu kamar tersisa, dan undian yang Anda menangkan juga hanya untuk satu orang. Sekali lagi, kami minta maaf," jawab pria tersebut.

Aku tersenyum, dan mengangkat bahu.

"Selamat menikmati liburanmu, kalau begitu, Agasa Hakase. Aku akan memanggil taksi pulang. Shinichi memberitahuku bahwa dia sedang sakit flu, jadi dia tidak akan bisa menjemputku. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Ah, saya merasa tidak enak, Ai-kun. Hati-hati di jalan, dan sampaikan salam saya kepada Shinichi, ya! Telepon saya jika ada apa-apa!" kata Agasa Hakase, sambil berjalan menuju sedan putih bersama lelaki tersebut. Aku melambaikan tanganku, dan berjalan menuju antrian taksi.

Mungkin karena waktu belum menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi, dan karena hari itu adalah hari Sabtu, aku menemukan diriku sendirian di area antrian taksi. Matakku menangkap sebuah limusin hitam mewah yang memasuki area antrian taksi. _Pasti menjemput orang kaya,_ pikirku dalam hati. Seorang pria dan wanita, dua-duanya mengenakan hitam dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, turun dari limusin tersebut dengan cepat. Mataku dan mata wanita gemuk yang berkacamata itu bertemu, dan sebelum aku menyadari apa yang terjadi, kedua tanganku ditarik dari belakang dan diikat dengan kasar. Belum sempat aku berteriak ketika hidungku mencium bau kloroform dari sebuah saputangan yang menyekap mulutku. Aku melihat wanita itu menyeringai menyeramkan, sebelum aku kehilangan kesadaranku…

* * *

Aku terbangun dengan tiba-tiba. _Pasti mimpi,_ pikirku, _pasti aku masih berada di pesawat dan bermimpi bahwa aku ditangkap oleh pria dan wanita berbaju hitam. Tidak mungkin serigala-serigala itu masih bebas berkeliaran dan mencoba menangkapku!_

"Oh? Sudah bangun…Sherry? "

Aku merasa seperti sebuah pisau dingin menusuk jantungku. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar ketakutan ketika mendengar wanita gemuk itu memanggilku dengan nama yang sudah lama tak kudengar. Nama yang hanya anggota Black Organisation tahu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Boss kalian tertangkap, dan organisasi kalian sudah hancur! Apa yang akan kau dapatkan dengan menculikku?" ujarku, berusaha memberanikan diri. Aku mencoba duduk tegak, tetapi wanita itu menyorongkan sebuah pistol ke pelipisku.

"Jika kau berani bergerak, akan kuledakkan kepalamu di mobil ini, mengerti? Dan apa maksudmu 'organisasi kalian sudah hancur', Nona? Haha! Boss yang kalian tangkap bukanlah boss besar organisasi ini! Boss besar kami berada di Amerika, dan dia marah sekali dengan kalian. Ya, kau dan pacar detektif mu itu! Kami sedang membangun kembali organisasi ini, tetapi sebelumnya kami ditugaskan untuk melenyapkan kau dan Kudou Shinichi! "

Otakku terasa melambat, dan hatiku merosot. _Kukira semua telah berakhir. Mengapa ini terjadi?! Tapi, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!_ pikirku, sambil meraih kantung celanaku, mencoba menelepon Shinichi. Dulu ketika kami masih berperang dengan Black Organisation, aku dan Shinichi menyimpan nomor kami di _speed dial_ ponsel kami. Ponsel kami juga memiliki alat pelacak yang bisa dicari menggunakan kacamata pelacak, sama seperti bros Detective Boys.

Sebuah _ringtone_ ceria berbunyi di dalam mobil. Wanita gemuk itu melambaikan ponsel Kudou-kun di depan wajahku, dan tertawa seperti orang kerasukan. Jantungku berdebar kencang, takut jika Kudou-kun sudah tertangkap oleh mereka.

"Mencoba menelepon pacarmu, eh? Hahahaha! Jangan khawatir, Nona. Pria itu sudah berada di tempat yang akan kau tuju, menunggumu… "

"Kau tangkap Kudou Shinichi? Hah! Jangan terlalu senang kau! Jika kau pikir Kudou Shinichi akan menyerah dengan mudah, kau salah besar! Pria itu menghancurkan organisasimu di Jepang, ingat itu!" jeritku marah. Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku berdoa dengan seluruh serabut di tubuhku agar Kudou-kun masih hidup.

"Diam kau! Jangan banyak omong! Tenang saja, kami akan membiarkan kalian bertemu dan melepas rindu terlebih dahulu, sebelum membunuh kalian berdua bersamaan. HAHAHAHA!" ujar wanita itu lagi, masih tertawa seperti orang kerasukan. Aku tak bisa berkutik, memandangi pria yang berada di belakang setir mobil tersebut, yang menyetir dalam diam. Setitik air mata jatuh, dan aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa Kudou-kun dan aku bisa keluar dari situasi ini dengan selamat.

* * *

Limusin hitam itu berhenti di sebuah tempat parkir bawah tanah. Wanita gemuk itu menarikku keluar dari mobil, lalu mendorongku ke depan. Aku melihat seorang pria berdiri di hadapanku, yang juga mengenakan pakaian hitam dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Mataku menangkap senyuman jahat yang tersembunyi di bawah topi hitamnya.

"Di mana Kudou-kun? Kau bilang aku akan bertemu dengannya? Di mana dia?!" ujarku. Aku ingin berteriak meminta tolong, tetapi aku tahu bahwa mereka akan menidurkan aku lagi dan membawaku ke tempat yang jauh untuk membunuhku jika kulakukan itu.

"Hahaha...jangan buru-buru, Nona. Sebelum kau bertemu dengan pacarmu itu, mengapa tidak kau menyapa boss kami dahulu? Boss yang tidak berhasil kau tangkap…" kata wanita itu. Pria yang menyetir limusin tadi menyorongkan sebuah pistol ke pelipisku, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain memandangi lelaki yang mereka klaim sebagain boss mereka itu berjalan menghampiriku.

Jantungku terasa seperti akan keluar dari dadaku. Lelaki itu melepas jubah hitamnya, menunjukkan atasan hitam dan sepasang celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Jika aku tidak sedang takut akan kematian yang akan kunjung tiba, aku akan berpikir bahwa selera _fashion_ boss Black Organisation yang seperti seorang pria berusia 20an itu lucu.

Lelaki itu berdiri dekat sekali denganku, dan ia melepas topi hitamnya. Aku menjerit kaget, karena aku mengenali wajah lelaki itu, yang kini tertawa lebar.

"Ku...Kudou-kun?!"

* * *

Wah, wah! Kok Shinichi yang ada di situ sebagai boss nya Black Organisation? Menurut kalian, apakah itu benar Shinichi, atau seseorang dari Black Organisation yang menyamar menjadi Shinichi? Boleh dijawab di reviewnya ya J Terima kasih semua! xxx -wendykei-


	6. Kencan Deja Vu

**Halo semua! Di chapter lalu, Shinichi diklaim sebagai boss nya Black Organisation! Benarkah ini? Dan siapa juga pasangan yang menculik Haibara itu? Selamat membaca, dan ditunggu reviewnya! xxx -wendykei-**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6: KENCAN DEJA VU**

 **Haibara Ai**

"Ku-Kudou-kun?"

Pria yang menyetir limusin tadi menarik pelatuk pistol, dan…BAM!

Sebuah rangkaian bunga mawar merah muncul di hadapanku…

"Hei...apa ini...apa yang kau...JELASKAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KUDOU SHINICHI!"

"Maafkan saya, Ai-chan…" ujar wanita gemuk itu, membuka jubah hitamnya dan menjatuhkan paling tidak selusin bantal kecil dari dalamnya. Wanita yang sekarang terlihat langsing itu melepas kacamatanya, lalu meraih dagunya dan melepas topeng karet yang dikenakannya. Rambut pirangnya yang bergelombang jatuh dengan sempurna di bahunya, dan matanya yang menawan memandangku dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Sudah kukatakan pada Shin-chan bahwa ide ini tidak bagus, ahh...saya benci sekali menyakiti Ai-chan seperti itu. Tapi, tapi…" wanita itu menyikut pria yang berada di sampingnya, yang masih memegangi rangkaian bunga mawar merah, "Yusaku berkata calon menantu Night Baron harus mengalami penculikan palsu paling tidak satu kali. Maafkan kami, ya, Ai-chan. Ayo, Sayang, cepat minta maaf pada Ai-chan," sambungnya, sambil menyikut pria itu lagi, yang terlihat persis seperti Kudou-kun, hanya saja dengan kumis rapi dan 20 tahun lebih tua.

"Haibara-san, pertama-tama terimalah dulu rangkaian bunga ini. Dan tentu saja, saya minta maaf karena telah menakutimu. Semua ini adalah ide Shinichi. Saya dan istri saya hanya mendukungnya… "

Aku mengambil rangkaian bunga itu. Kulihat Kudou-kun berjalan mendekatiku sambil nyengir lebar, dan aku mendelik marah padanya.

"Jadi, semua ini palsu? Ini penculikan palsu? Dipimpin olehmu, Kudou-kun!? "

"BINGO!" jawabnya, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Perasaan lega yang kurasakan perlahan berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"Bagaimana dengan Hakase? Di mana dia sekarang? Siapa pria yang menjemputnya barusan?!"

"Ah, Hakase? Mungkin saat ini dia sedang menikmati liburannya di Izu. Tetapi aku heran kau tidak mengenali Hattori Heiji…kukira kulit hitam dan cara bicaranya akan kau kenali!"

Masih tersenyum lebar, ia berbalik menghadap orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih, Okaa-san, Otou-san. Aku akan menjaga Haibara dari sini. Kalian masih harus bersiap-siap untuk terbang kembali ke LA nanti malam, kan?"

"Oke, Shin-chan. Ah sebelum itu, Ai-chan," ujar Yukiko-obasan sambil melepaskan tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakiku, "saya akan menaruh kopermu di rumah kami ya? Agasa Hakase berkata kunci rumahmu berada padanya – jadi malam ini kau tinggal di rumah Shinichi ya?" sambungnya, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

Pasangan itu pergi dari tempat parkir bawah tanah sebelum aku bisa mencerna dengan sempurna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku merasakan sebuah lengan di pundakku, dan aku melihat sebuah cengiran di wajah pemilik lengan tersebut.

"Yuk, kita makan es krim dulu untuk menenangkanmu. Maafkan aku tentang penculikan palsu ini, Haibara. Kuharap aku tidak terlalu menakutimu," ujarnya.

Kutepis lengannya dari pundakku, tetapi aku mengikutinya berjalan keluar dari area parkiran tersebut sambil protes keras.

"Apa maksudmu 'kuharap aku tidak terlalu menakutimu?!' Bisakah kau bayangkan betapa takutnya aku ketika mereka membawaku pergi, dan memberitahuku bahwa mereka sudah menangkapmu? Dan mereka akan membangun kembali organisasi keparat itu setelah mereka membunuh kita berdua?! Apa sebenarnya rencanamu dengan penculikan…palsu…eh?"

Aku terdiam, karena sebuah kalimat tiba-tiba terlintas di benakku.

 _"Pertama-tama, aku akan pura-pura menculiknya, dan membawanya ke taman hiburan. Lalu, aku akan membeli sebuah es krim untuk memulai hari kami…"_

"Di…di mana ini, Kudou-kun?" tanyaku, dan sebelum dia sempat menjawabku, lagu ceria dan penari berbaju warna-warni menyambut kami di pintu gerbang Tropical Land. Kudou-kun tersenyum padaku, dan meraih jemariku dengan jemarinya.

"Hari ini adalah kencan kita, Haibara, K-E-N-C-A-N. Jadi, jangan pikirkan yang lainnya lagi dan bersenang-senang saja, OK?"

* * *

Aku duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, menunggu Kudou-kun yang sedang membeli minuman. Beberapa jam telah berlalu, tetapi rasanya aku baru berada di sini selama beberapa menit. Orang bilang, waktu berjalan lebih cepat ketika kita bersenang-senang. Aku tersenyum, menyetujui perkataan tersebut.

Tetapi, selama beberapa jam itu, aku terus-terusan merasa bahwa aku mengalami _déjà vu_. Mungkin karena Kudou-kun membawaku menaiki permainan yang sudah lama ingin kucoba. _Roller coasters, Vikings,_ bahkan rumah hantu – Akemi-neechan pernah bercerita padaku tentang permainan-permainan itu yang ia coba bersama Akai-san, di suatu hari yang langka ketika mereka berpacaran dahulu.

Aku dikejutkan oleh sebuah kaleng minuman dingin yang menyentuh pipiku. Aku menoleh dan melihat Kudou-kun dengan cengiran menawannya…

 _"Aku akan membeli sebuah minuman kaleng dingin, dan aku akan menyentuh pipinya dengan kaleng itu. Lalu, aku akan tersenyum padanya…"_

Lagi! Sebuah kalimat terlintas di benakku LAGI!

"Ada apa, Haibara? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kudou-kun bertanya. Aku membuka kaleng minuman itu dan menyesapnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa…seperti aku berada di dalam _déjà vu_ yang tidak berakhir. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini terjadi karena aku sudah memimpikan berkencan di taman hiburan untuk sekian lamanya, atau…"

Kudou-kun tersenyum padaku, "Mungkin kau hanya berpikir terlalu banyak. Ayo, masih banyak tempat lain yang belum kita kunjungi!"

Kudou-kun meraih jemariku sekali lagi. Aku menghembuskan nafas, dan berusaha tidak memikirkan sensasi _déjà vu_ itu lagi.

* * *

Matahari hampir terbenam ketika kami berdua beristirahat di sebuah bangku yang menghadap langit sore. Kami baru saja menaiki _roller_ coaster yang kedua kalinya, yang membuat jantung kami berdua hampir copot. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti menertawakan Kudou-kun yang menjerit ketakutan saat menaiki _roller coaster_ tadi.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan, kan? Aku memang selalu takut dengan permainan meneyeramkan seperti itu sejak kecil…berhenti tertawa, Haibara!" ujar Kudou-kun ketika aku berusaha menghentikan tawaku.

"Jadi, mengapa kau mengusulkan bermain permainan itu jika kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Karena kau menyukainya, kan?"

Beruntung sekali aku karena langit memerah. Karena kalau tidak, wajahku yang merah akan terlihat jelas sekali.

"Haibara, duduk di sini sebentar ya? Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu sebentar lagi… "

Aku mengangguk, walaupun aku masih belum bisa melupakan sensasi _déjà vu_ yang bertambah kuat. Tanpa kusadari, aku mendesah.

"Mengapa kau mendesah seperti itu? Apakah kau tidak menyukai kencan kita hari ini?"

"Aku menyukainya, Kudou-kun, sungguh aku menyukainya. Tapi…" aku mendesah lagi, "sensasi _déjà vu_ ini bertambah kuat dan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku merasa seperti ini!"

Kudou-kun memeluk bahuku, dan kami duduk berdekatan, memandang langit yang memerah.

"Tahukah kau, Haibara? Bukan aku yang merencakan kencan hari ini, lho…"

Aku memandanginya dengan bingung, "Apa maksudmu? Siapa yang merencanakannya kalau begitu?"

"Kamu, Haibara. Kamu yang merencanakan kencan ini…"

* * *

 **Apa? Apa maksud Shinichi bahwa Haibara yang merencanakan kencan itu? Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir! Ditunggu reviewnya ya** **J** **Terimakasih! xxx -wendykei-**


	7. Surat Satu Tahun

**CHAPTER 7: SURAT UNTUK HAIBARA AI, SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

 **Hattori Heiji**

Makan malam ku dengan Kudou enak sekali, seperti biasa. Tidak heran, Kudou memang hobi mencari tempat-tempat makan yang masakannya luar biasa mengejutkan. Walaupun, harus kuakui, berita tentang dirinya yang berkencan dengan Haibara Ai lebih mengejutkan daripada makan malam manapun.

Kami kembali ke rumah Agasa Hakase, di mana aku akan bermalam. Awalnya, aku akan bermalam di rumah Kudou, tetapi kami mendapati orang tua Kudou yang sedang berlibur di Jepang. Aku dan Kudou kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak menganggu 'bulan madu' mereka.

Setibanya di rumah, Kudou langsung menuju ke komputer yang sudah berhasil dia akses. Aku mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di belakangnya. Kudou memandangku dengan mata memicing.

"Hattori, ini masalah pribadiku, tahu? Kenapa kau mau tahu sekali?"

"Begitukah caramu berbicara dengan orang yang baru menyelamatkan hidupmu? Kau tahu kan, kalau tadi aku tidak membantumu dengan _password_ itu, pacar barumu akan membunuhmu ketika dia kembali… "

"Baiklah, baiklah!" ujar Kudou, menyerah. Aku tertawa geli.

Subyek email itu berbunyi, 'Surat Untuk Aku, Satu Tahun Kemudian'. Aku dan Kudou mulai membaca email tersebut.

 _Untuk Haibara Ai, atau Miyano Shiho yang berada di masa depan,_

 _Kamu akan membaca surat ini pada tanggal 6 Agustus 2015, dua hari sebelum ulang tahunmu yang ke 21. Aku harap kamu masih hidup, dan tidak lagi dikejar-kejar oleh serigala-serigala busuk itu._

 _Tepat satu tahun yan lalu, yaitu 6 Agustus 2014, kamu pergi dengan teman-teman sekelasmu di SD Teitan 1B ke Akuarium Sumida. Seorang lelaki besar tidak sengaja menabrakmu, dan kamu terjatuh dari tangga. Awalnya, kamu tidak melihat bocah lelaki itu, tetapi tiba-tiba, dia berada di depanmu. Wajahnya khawatir, dan dia menanyakan apakah kau baik-baik saja. Namun, gengsimu membuatmu menepis bantuannya, yang akan kau sesali nantinya._

 _Tetapi ingatkah kamu, bagaimana hatimu memutuskan bahwa, ya, kamu memang jatuh cinta pada Kudou Shinichi, yang sudah kau pandangi dari jauh untuk sekian lama?_

 _Ingatkah kamu tentang kencan imajinasi yang sering kamu pikirkan? Haha, bahkan saat ini pun aku memikirkannya. Kencan imajinasi, maksudku. Karena, seberapa hebatnya aku mencintai Kudou-kun, berkencan dengannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Tetapi, beginilah kencan yang saat ini sedang kuimajinasikan:_

 _Pertama-tama, aku akan berpura-pura menculiknya, dan membawanya ke taman hiburan. Lalu, kami akan membeli es krim untuk memulai hari kami. Mungkin aku akan butuh bantuan Agasa Hakase untuk rencana yang satu ini. Haha, membayangkan wajah ketakutan dan terkejutnya dia ketika dia menyadari bahwa penculikan itu palsu saja sudah lucu sekali._

 _Aku akan membeli es krim terbesar yang ada, supaya aku bisa berlama-lama bersama Kudou-kun. Mungkin dia akan protes dan memarahiku tentang penculikan palsu yang tadi. Tetapi aku tidak peduli, selama aku bisa bersama Kudou-kun. Menghabiskan satu hari dengannya akan menjadi kenangan yang terindah dari hidupku yang terkutuk ini._

 _Aku akan membawanya menaiki permainan menyeramkan, seperti roller coaster, Vikings...permainan-permainan yang hanya bisa kulihat dari jauh dan kuimpikan sejak kecil! Aku rasa dia tidak menyukai permainan semacam itu, tapi karena ini hanya imajinasi, biarkan sajalah aku bersenang-senang seperti ini._

 _Aku akan membeli sebuah minuman kaleng dingin, dan aku akan menyentuh pipinya dengan kaleng tersebut. Lalu, aku akan tersenyum padanya. Pasti dia kaget, karena Haibara Ai yang dingin itu bisa tersenyum semanis itu! Aku hanya berharap bahwa aku tidak akan terlalu grogi sehingga senyumanku mirip seperti seringai yang menyeramkan..._

 _Lalu, ketika matahari hampir terbenam, aku dan dia akan duduk di sebuah bangku, menghadap langit yang memerah. Akan kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya, dan dia tidak akan menolaknya. Aku akan memberitahunya bahwa aku mencintainya, seberapa besar cintaku padanya, dan bahwa aku ingin bersamanya sepanjang hidupku..._

 _Ketika malam tiba, aku dan dia akan menonton pesta kembang api yang ada di taman hiburan itu. Ketika dia menonton pesta kembang api itu, aku akan memberinya ciuman kejutan. Sebuah ciuman yang akan menutup kebersamaan kami di hari yang indah itu..._

 _Persetan jika Black Organisation menemukanku keesokan harinya. Persetan jika Gin menemukanku dan menembak mati diriku ketika aku berjalan pulang dari taman hiburan malam itu. Karena aku akan menjadi perempuan paling bahagia di dunia ini setelah kencan seindah itu dengan Kudou-kun._

 _Walaupun untuk saat ini, kencan itu hanyalah sebatas imajinasi. Menyakitkan. Dadaku sakit memikirkannya. Aku yakin aku akan menangis sampai jatuh tertidur lagi nanti malam..._

 _Dengarkan aku, Haibara Ai atau Miyano Shiho dari masa depan. Ketika kau membaca surat ini, sudah satu tahun penuh kau mencintai Kudou Shinichi. Jika kau masih hidup dan baik-baik saja, aku mohon beritahu lelaki itu bahwa kau mencintainya, karena tidak ada lagi lelaki lain di dunia ini yang akan kau cintai seperti kau mencintai Kudou Shinichi. Jangan menyesali keraguanmu setelah semuanya terlambat._

 _Dengan penuh cinta,  
Haibara Ai, 6 Agustus 2014  
_

Matanya masih tertuju kepada email tersebut, meskipun aku tahu dia sudah selesai membacanya. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokanku setelah membaca email tersebut. Siapa yang tahu kalau gadis yang bertingkah laku dingin itu begitu mencintai Kudou, sehingga dia tidak akan keberatan untuk mati asalkan dia bisa menghabiskan satu hari bersama Kudou?

"Hattori..." Kudou berkata, dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Hm?"

"Aku...aku pria terjahat di dunia ini, ya?"

Aku tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak bisa kubayangkan betapa menyakitkannya untuk Kudou, mengetahui bahwa gadis yang dicintainya pernah menderita seperti itu satu tahun yang lalu. Aku menumbuk bahunya perlahan.

"Jadi lakukan sesuatu untuk menebusnya. Kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dulu, dan tidak ada orang yang akan menyalahkanmu. Tetapi setelah kau tahu, dan jika kau masih tidak melakukan apa-apa..."

"Aku akan menjadi laki-laki yang bodoh. Sangat, sangat bodoh..." gumamnya.

Kudou membaca ulang email tersebut, dan aku terkejut ketika dia menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum padaku.

"Oi, Hattori..."

"Apa?"

"Aku...aku mau melakukan ini. Kencan ini. Aku mau menjadikan kencan imajinasi ini nyata untuk Haibara!"

Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Tidak ada lagi orang yang akan membunuhnya sekarang. Dia aman. Dia bahagia. Dan dia milikku. Aku ingin menjadikannya perempuan paling bahagia di dunia ini, Hattori!"

Aku mengangguk pasti.

"Bilang padaku apa yang kau mau aku lakukan. Aku akan membantumu!"

* * *

 **Haibara Ai, Tropical Land**

Mulutku ternganga lebar. Gelap malam menyelimuti Tropical Land, dan cahaya lampu jalan menerangi wajah Kudou-kun, yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyum terindah yang pernah aku lihat di sepanjang hidupku.

"Kau membaca emailku!"

"Bingo!"

"Apa maksudmu 'Bingo'?! Sudah kubilang...sudah kubilang jangan sentuh komputerku! Sudah kubilang...aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau sentuh komputerku!"

Dia tersenyum sekali lagi. Senyum manis yang akan melumerkan hatiku, kalau saja aku tidak sedang merasa semalu itu tentang rahasia yang kulupakan selama satu tahun.

"Silakan. Bunuh aku kalau kau mau..."

"Hah?! Kau gila..."

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk mati sekarang, karena aku telah membuat wanita yang kucintai perempuan paling bahagia di dunia ini..."

Suitan keras mengisi kesunyian Tropical Land, dan diakhiri oleh sebuah letusan kembang api yang indah di langit yang hitam pekat. Aku memandangi warna-warni yang berpendar indah, ketika aku mengingat sebuah kalimat dari kencan imajinasiku tersebut.

 _'K_ _etika dia menonton pesta kembang api itu, aku akan memberinya ciuman kejutan. Sebuah ciuman yang akan menutup kebersamaan kami di hari yang indah itu..._ _'_

"Haibara..."

"Hm?"

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 21..."

Bibirnya yang hangat memagut bibirku, secara tiba-tiba. Aku mencoba menghindar karena terkejut, tetapi ia meraih rahangku untuk menahanku. Ratusan kenangan; yang manis maupun pahit, kencan imajinasi yang membuatku menangis setiap malam; semuanya menghujani benakku. Tanpa kusadari, air mata meleleh di pipiku.

Kudou-kun merasakan air mataku yang hangat, dan ia memandangku dengan pandangan khawatir. Hatiku terasa akan meleleh melihatnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis? Ada apa? Apakah kau..."

"Tangis bahagia," potongku cepat, "ini tangis bahagia, Kudou-kun."

Ia memandangku dengan lembut, dan jarinya mengusap air mataku yang tidak bisa kuhentikan. Aku berusaha untuk berhenti sebentar saja, supaya aku bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya selama dua tahun terakhir itu.

"Te-terima kasih, Kudou-kun. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sa-sangat mencintaimu. Aku-aku ingin bersamamu, selama-lamanya..."

Pesta kembang api itu terus menghiasi langit malam di Tropical Land. Bibirnya mengunci bibirku yang masih gemetaran, sekali lagi. Aku menutup mataku, berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa semua ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi.

Hari itu, tak salah lagi, aku benar-benar perempuan paling bahagia di dunia ini...

* * *

 **Dan itulah akhir dari cerita "Happiest Woman On Earth"! Semoga kalian suka, dan ditunggu review nya untuk cerita ini ya! Terima kasih semuanya :) xxx -wendykei-**


End file.
